Before The Dawn
by MouHitoriNoKei
Summary: Yet another Evanescence songfic...hehe. This is to "Before The Dawn" Hiei goes deep into thought about his lover and realises what exactly he is to him...a savoir (Btw...I suck at summaries) NO FLAMERS! flamers are meanies...


Hooooray! Yet another songfic, go figure. Hehe...this one took about...eh...2 hours to go. So, yea...enjoi and please please please review. Arigato!!!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kurama, Hiei, or YYH and I do not own Evanescence's song "Before The Dawn".....grrrr....

"Before The Dawn"

Evanescence

(KuramaXHiei)

[Meet me after dark again and I'll hold you

I am nothing more than to see you there

And maybe tonight, we'll fly so far away

We'll be lost before the dawn]

Please don't think what I think your thinking, my love. I'm not ashamed of you or anything, but I just can't reveal the love I have for you. I mean, it's just that I can't risk my pride on feeble ningen emotions such as this undying love I have for you. I don't deserve someone like you with this solemn look upon my face and a menacing beast inside my heart. As I watch the stars fade into distant dreams that are wasted on the minds of the cold hearted, I still wait for you, my love. 

It's a bit passed 5AM now, and still you haven't arrived. What's delaying you? I want to see the dying embers of the moonlight caress your silken face and I want to see your jade eyes dance wildly. I want to taste your lips and hear the delightful symphony of your voice tonight. 

"Hiei...?" You've arrived. My eyes lighten as I jump from my quiet refuge in the nestled branches of a motherly tree. Dressed in nothing more then a pair of red satin night pants and a jacket, you smile at me, kissing my forehead gently. "Good evening, Hiei."

"Don't you mean 'good morning'?" Pointing outward, your eyes gleam with excitement as the colors of the morning swirl together and create a fast paced slideshow of beauty. The soft pinks that match your pale cheeks and the majestic purples prove to be most beautiful, but they still can compare not to you. Taking my hand, you lead me out from under the comfort of my tree, clinging gently to my neck. 

"It's beautiful, isn't it, Hiei?" I nod in approval, a smile playing upon my lips. I dare not take pleasure in this, such tedious ningen activities. Yet, the colors do seem to please me in ways only you can. I lead you over to the base of the tree, sitting down with your head laying gently in my lap. Stroking boyish tangles from your hair, you only smile childishly, sighing deeply. "Why do you insist on meeting this early, my love?" 

With a simple, silent tone, I reply with a kiss on your forehead. Your eyes seem bewildered in a way, surprised by my silent, nonexistent replies, yet you smile once more, drawings the shades over your serene jade eyes. Your wandering hand reaches over and grabs my left hand, toying with each callused finger. A gentle tingle sweeps up and down my spine as for the first time in my life, true love rushes over me. The dawn has taken me captive, your spell woven upon me in thickets of lush, crimson hair and a beautiful moonless sky, clear of everything except your love. I'm lost in you, my fox. 

[If only night can hold you where i can see you, my love

Then let me never ever wake again

And maybe tonight, we'll fly so far away

We'll be lost before the dawn ]

If only I didn't have to leave you with only the frail morning as your guardian, but I must return to life outside your love and I must return to seek the demons in which to bloody my sword once again, to fill the desire that lay dormant within me, only caged in by you. You seem to soothe my soul and make me wish I wasn't who I was...

Allow me to sleep forever here with you in fields of never ending joy and deluded sadness, confusion reigns no more and doubt is never visible. Take me to a place where innocence is basking in the light of the glorious sun and romance is getting drunk of stray moonbeams and frolicking shadows, where love is nothing more then seeing you next to me and hearing you speak those three words in angelic whispers in my ears. Hearing you say 'I love you' entraps me in a cocoon of bliss, on in which the light is always present and darkness no longer consumes my pathetic soul. 

****

[somehow i know that we cant wake again from this dream

it's not real, but it's ours ]

What if this is all a dream? What if you are nothing more then a mere image of excellence produced by the longing for love in my heart? If so, leave me to this dream so I may stay with you forever, here in this land of perfect nights and everlasting love. I now can only wake up from my dream paradise and watch the dawn approach slowly, your light dancing on your soft cheeks. I noticed not, but you had your delicate fingers laced with my own, and I could only smile, clearing scarlet curtains of pure and untouched beauty from your eyes. Another dream wasted on me...a dream of staying in this very spot for eternity....such feeble dreams.

This moment will be forever engraved in my heart as our place...I like the way that sounds...'our' place...Something that can never be stolen, a moment of passion resting in the hands of the creators, you and I. A sweet sounding prayer of ongoing affections linking the two of us for all eternity in the celestial dances of those who praise any love that renders the senses deaf and numb, the only cause of those disabilities being the passion held between us. This dream...if that's what you call it...puts me in that place and allows me to hears those heavenly hymns. Never before have I felt this, until I met you...

****

[Maybe tonight, we'll fly so far away

We'll be lost before the dawn 

Maybe tonight, we'll fly so far away

We'll be lost before the dawn ]

The dawn gently passed by, and in fear of your ningen mother worrying about where her darling son had wandered off to, I picked up your porcelain body and delivered you into the comfort of your own bed, a place I longed to be. Your alarm clock sounded only seconds after my departure, and you shot up, looking around.

"Hiei?" You call out my name, and I can only look on, my heart aching from separation. You wander around your room, looking out windows and under beds, searching for me, but to no avail. Your face grows pale, as you notice a piece of paper laying undisturbed on your dressed. You approach the paper as I peer in through your window, not wanting to leave you alone. Your delicate hands pick up the paper and you read the solemn words in scribbled, unorganized words.

__

Fox,

Meet me before the dawn...

A faint smile plays on your lips as you hug the paper tightly to your chest, sighing. "Hiei..." I grin as well, leaping off to prepare for the next heavenly dream I will be having, when the dawn steals me away from reality and delivers me to you. 


End file.
